The Madness of Columbine
by Dimensional traveler
Summary: Already struggling to find balance between fantasy and reality, one girl is unwilling pulled to a world where if you're not careful, you could lose your very sanity in the process. Implied JokerxBatman.
1. Prologue

**This story is untitled for now until I can come up with one. **

**For now my story is Untitled 2.0 so that you guys can find it easier.**

By **Dimenstional Traveler**

**VIN (very important note)**: This time I will try to continue on with this story as much as I can since I'm a full-time student in college.

Rated M for Mature.

**Disclaimer**: The Batman (2004) cartoon series and its characters do NOT belong to me. This story line does and so are the original characters within it. Just on a note, names and surnames were first searched, found and taken online from several baby name sites. Whatever character, name, and background these OCs have in common with whoever outside this story is PURELY and DEFINITELY under coincidence. I did not under any circumstance copy anything from anybody. I believe there is a STRICT honor among writers and novelists even on . Besides the fact that my story is within the Batman cartoon universe, the plot and original characters are mine.

P.S. If you want my disclaimer, you can have it. Just delete the series part and put whatever on it.

So that there are no confusions later on, my story has a few twists.

Gotham is located in Illinois.

The story will follow the Batman series from the beginning to the end.

P.S.S. The prologue is set six months after the Batman series ends.

* * *

Prologue:

E - P.O.V.

I don't know how long I've been running.

It seems as though everytime he gets closer, the pain in my legs seem to throb. Through this apparently gothic-themed city of Gotham drenched in rain, the lights, city streets, and alley walls are all a blur as I push my endurance beyond my limits to escape him and his thugs as I faintly hear my main pursuer scream out my scorned pet name as one of his thugs drive the van chasing me.

"Evviee….."

Fear further fueled my objective to run and find a place to delude the party of clowns long enough to get away to my apartment.

Besides the black overcorset I wore my wool coat and dress pants clung to me as a second skin now.

All feeling numbed by the adrenaline in my veins.

Even after taking short roads and public streets, his persistence is one of amazement and fear.

Eventually I came across the realization that the path I was on was toward a series of bridges that connected to the city's many storm drains and canals below.

I just hope that my former asylum buddy turned stalker keeps in mind that the Batman maybe on his trail by now with the uproar he's caused over me. If my own plan doesn't succeed now, only then will I depend on Batman to save me.

As I quickly ran and squeezed through the afternoon jammed traffic of the street that connected to the passerby bridges that I need to reach, I took a chance to look behind me and saw that the van was a little ways behind me. However, that changed when I noticed that the famed crime clown was now chasing me on foot and the van speeding away from me.

I guess he must have told them to meet him at their hideout somewhere in the city or in worse cases, act as backup but that really doesn't matter much that now instead of a vehicle chasing me, it's a psychotic maniac that literally beats me in stamina and agility.

After squeezing through the last car on the street, I finally made it to one of the bridges and was met with the sounds of rushing water and the sight of the rain merging with the water below. As he got closer, I gripped the stone edges of the bridge, slide my legs over and finally let go, dropping into the canal below me. As I felt gravity pull me down, I wondered if I would survive the drop, let alone live to escape the Joker.

* * *

J - P.O.V.

Such a mischievous little minx she is, thinking that she can run from me. I admit I was a bit giddy that she wanted to play tag during our little reunion.

Who had thought that my little mouse was now a student at Gotham University?

It's a shame that she never visits me, let alone call. It's a complete outrage on my part. After all the fun times we had shared together, she ditches ME without a word. ME! THE CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME!

At least she still puts on a good chase, I've missed those times seeing her stony face crack at my presence and it never gets old, hehe. It's annoying that our little game had to start outside in rain during Gotham's traffic hours.

Since obviously I'll never catch up to her by vehicle, I gave my seemly-mute grunts some advice to better gas the van back our hideout and let me reclaim my toy alone.

What a coincidence that she happens to be making her way to the very place me and Batsy had one of our little trysts. Even stranger is that this day seems to be like a replay of it, only with different players.

As I was finally closing some distance between me and my Evie, I caught a far off glimpse of her near the stone edges of the bridge. What the hell is she trying to pull? As that last thought passed, I saw her slide her form over the bridge and fade away from my sight. I jumped over most of the jammed traffic and slide off the hood of a car then checked the side of the bridge when all I saw was rushing water and the droplets of rain.

I couldn't believe that she had the guts to do it. It's not in her nature to gamble with death! She isn't supposed to leave me without finishing our game, it's not fair!

I see something floating in the water and at close look; it was my dear's coat. To see for myself if she, to less than pleasing expectations, checked out for good; I jumped off the bridge and into the waters below without a second thought.

To my surprise when I grasped the apparently weightless coat in my hand, the water level was only up to my waist. If I can remember, she was smaller than most average girls her age; her height ending only at the top of my chest at best.

That clever little vixen; she learned a new trick!

AAAAHAHAHAHAAH!!

* * *

E – P.O.V.

Oh..shit! He's caught on to me.

After hearing the crazed laughter, I slipped into a nearby storm drain as quietly as I can be, then bolted down the straight path of stained stone walls and rusted bars. As I came to the end of the path, I found myself in the sewers of Gotham city. Oh god, of all the places….. I hate my life.

Reluctantly, I traveled on the right path of the sewers being careful where I step. The very foul, grimy surroundings made my skin crawl. Looking at the canal waters was like seeing the sickening ingredients of a witch's brew.

Eventually walking for a moment's time, I came across the ladder on the wall that would lead me back to the streets of Gotham.

When I started to finally feel hope, I was slammed into the wall with my arms in an iron hold by large, but thin hands. As I started to feel consciousness return to me, I heard his voice shouting,"TAG!" followed by the usual laughter that seems to just come at random.

"You know Evie, I must admit, you had me for a sucker when you use your coat as bait to play you for dead."

I couldn't help but be terrified of him and his appearance didn't do anything but fuel that fear.

Chalk-white skin, blood red lips, neon green dreadlocks and his clothes that are fashioned for a ringleader of a circus. He looked like a clown from a horror film. Most people would be horrified of his ghoulish grins but the feature that still and always live to haunt me in my sleep were his eyes. The scleras of his eyes were blood red and the irises flashed gold with almost translucent pupils. I was brought out of my daze when he craned his neck towards me; the tips of our noses almost touching and his damned eyes straight on mine with that same ghoulish grin.

"However, if you made a little less noise, it could have worked."

I saw something black heading toward us slowly but silently. I tried to say something but silenced myself when I realized who it was but I still couldn't get over the fact even after our first meeting, that damned costume was scary.

"Why so pale, my little mouse? You look as though you've seen a ghost," the Joker said mockingly.

With that smooth, but deep tone of his voice, my savior stated his presence. " Not ghost, Joker; more of a bat."

With that said, the Joker once more craned his neck in a way to still keep me his sight while acknowledging his arch-rival and enemy. "Ah, my dear Batsy, if you wanted to share…" at that moment, I felt his body pressing against me further against the soiled wall tightening his hold on me "you just could have asked."

"Get off me!" my voice screamed out echoing through the sewers. I felt tired, hunger, but most of all, violated when my personal space was denied of me and dignity stripped.

Why is it that when I finally reach a state of balance in my life, it all gets shot to hell.

To think that my days of asylums and psychiatric wards were finally over; now I really feel like a fool for ever believing that I can try to become a normal girl. After staying 4 years in a place like Gotham, there is no such thing as normalcy.

* * *

The remake is finally up!

Since college is really draining me of my time, I don't know when I will post the next chapter.

Just try to keep checking every now and then for new chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

**I finally thought of a title for this story! It is now called The Madness of Columbine. About time I came up with a title, huh?**

**One more thing, the entire fic will be in Evie's Point-of-View until I give you a heads up, okay?**

**Alright. On with the first chapter!**

Blah, Blah, Blah = Narration

_" Blah, Blah, Blah" = Talking _

_' Blah, Blah, Blah ' = Thinking_

_"**TV** " = **Signs, Tv, etc.**_

* * *

**Ch. 1 **

**Four years earlier – one month before the series begins.**

Looking through the window of the bus, I just merely gazed at the almost scarce plant life left in this concrete jungle of a city that was to be my new home.

Well...not really a home to enjoy but then again it's not my choice.

I'm just taking in all that I can before they send me off to the criminal psychiatric hospital here called Arkham Asylum.

It surprises me that they still use the term "asylum" in this day and age where everything has to be politically correct.

I just hope that this hospital will have a doctor that I can trust.

My last one overdosed me on so much lithium and antipsychotic drugs that I thought I was going to die.

The doctors diagnosed me to having either paranoid schizophrenia or catatonic schizophrenia but even with the disorders I'm able to make sense of the things around me most of the time.

Let's just say I was such a unique nutcase that they didn't know what to do with me but transfer me. Let someone else handle their riddle.

Ah, dammit these cuffs are making my wrists itch.

I was more use to wearing straightjackets then shackles but considering my progress it's an improvement.

Before I got transferred, they deemed me sane enough to wear shackles as to my shock and enjoyment. More arm room.

As I took a look at the tall buildings and the people minding their own lives, I couldn't help but wander if I would ever be able to be like these people in society after my sentence is finished.

Eventually the bus slowed to a stop and the guards in the back ascourted me off the bus with another set of guards from Arkham stood by me at the front.

As they guided me from outside the back part of the Victorian-style building into a lounge area. From there, they continued on going through multiple hallways until we came to a stop into an amazing holding cell area.

Who ever designed this asylum had unique taste. If you look closely, you can see all the holding cells 10-stories high up since the floors were technically like elaborate narrow balconies lining in a circle around the cells. Vine-like stone beams were what supported this strange architecture giving off the atmosphere as a literal stone jungle including the visible drains and aqueducts.

All and all, it was a dark but mesmerizing sight.

As they took me up two flights of stairs and walked me down the narrow walkway with the cells to my right, they finally stopped at what is suppose to be my new cell named #308.

One guard opened the cell door, the loud creak of worn metal ringing in my ears.

_"In ya go, Ms. Myers."_ He said as two other guards uncuffed me and faced me to my new "home." Tired and hungry, I walked in the cell without a second thought and just collapsed on the wall on my back and just slide down until my tush hit the floor and off I went to dreamland.

* * *

A voice awoke me from my dreamless sleep as someone unlocked my cell door and walked in presenting, from the smell, food.

_"Dinner time, Ms. Myers. Hope you like Mac n' Cheese. "_ I couldn't help but notice that the man had a beach-surfer accent to this voice as I sat up and took a good look at him.

He didn't look like the guards that had a stiff, no-nonsense look; he was more laid-back and lackidaisal. He was carrying a glass of water and a bowl of half-done, powdery macaronni and cheese that would have looked disgusting if I wasn't starving. He sat the tray of food on a nightstand I didn't notice until now.

_"Must've had a long ride over to Gotham if you just've slept on the floor." "Well, it's not like I have a bed to sleep in, pal."_

_"Umm, miss....there's one right next to you."_

_"Huh?!"_ He was right. As I looked to the left of me, I blushed in embarassment as I saw the end of the bed right in front of me.

_"I guess I didn't notice until now. Didn't think they allow me to have a bed and nightstand though."_

_"Well, you're in Arkham now, Ms. Myers. New place, new rules."_

As the food began to be more and more unresisting, I got up, grabbed a spoon, and never bothered to sit down as I forked down the food in the bowl.

When I began to drink the water in big gulps, he began to state the rules of this place.

If I need to use the facilities, all I need to do is ask the security guard; my meals will be brought to my cell at usual times, and if I need to state a complaint, take it to my doctor.

After finishing off my meal, I asked if I could use the restroom.

The guy lead me to a public restroom area that was a unisex one, strange place.

After I did my business and went back to my cell, I fell on my bed.

Heh, my own bed. Really strange.

The guy took back the tray and dishes and said goodnight as he locked my cell.

I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the guy didn't cuff me when he ascourted me to the restroom.

He's lucky that I'm not a dishonest woman or else he'd be in trouble.

As I curled up on the mattress and cluched my pillow, darkness overcame me once again.

+++++++ - Next day - ++++++++

I don't what time it was when I finally woke up but I felt more rejuvanated now then yesterday.

I was straightening out my clothes and sheets of the bed when the cell door opened and two new guards came in. _"Your new doctor is waiting to see you."_

When the guards applied the cuffs and lead me from the holding cell area into another building adjointed to the one I resided in. We went up a few levels and moved through a couple of hallways until we eventually stop at a tall, narrow furnished oak double-door.

_"Come in"_ a voice responded as one of the guards knocked; as we came into the fancy, spacious room, I saw the man that would be responsible for my mentality and well-being.

He was an old looking man with a wide stature and long black hair that was balding on top of his head; he also had slim, oval-shaped glasses that covered the majority of his eyes.

_"Good morning and welcome, Ms. Myers."_ he said in a slow but good-natured tone. _"You may leave now, gentlemen."_ As he said this, the guards made their way out, closing the door behind them.

_"My name is Doctor Hugo Strange and I will be your psychologist during the rest of your sentence here in Arkham."_

_"Um..nice to know that, Dr. Strange."_

_"I was originally going to put you in one of my sessions this morning but since you seem like such a unique case, I wanted to have a solo-session with you to fully understand your mental state." _

I don't know why but suddenly I felt the atmosphere around this man change. Maybe I'm just overreacting.

_"I would like for you to lay down in my lounge chair."_ I put my personal feelings to the side and made my way forward to the chair; making myself as comfortable as possible, I prepared myself to just admit everything I know about myself no matter how hard.

As he slowly made his way over to sit in a chair sitting a few feet next to the lounge chair, he began. _"Now...let's start from the beginning. Tell me about your childhood."_

_"Most of my childhood is a blur but I do remember some of it. I was 8-years old in elementary school and lived with my mother, who was a chef in a family restaurant..."_

_XXXXXXXX - Flashback - XXXXXXXXXX_

_"Hey weirdo!" "Weirdo, Weirdo!" " Hey, baby. Where's your rattle?" "Didn't forget to bring your tissue and medicine, did you?" "Yeah, wouldn't want you to spread your weirdness and let us get what YOU have!" "You shoulda stayed home and never came back to school!" "Freak!"_

As I tried to ignore their taunts and threats, I just concentrated on running from the playground and going back to class as the bell rang stating that recess is over.

_"Dear Lord, child, why the rush?"_ I was stopped by the old woman "Gran" as she wanted me to call her.

She was the only person in school that actually wanted to know my problems. Her son is one of the adminstrators at the school and always checks up on him during recess when the children were out.

She was by the courtyard of the school again where my route to class was by. _"It's them again."_

As she kneels down to my level, she says _"Evelyn, you shouldn't let them treat you that way; why won't you go to your teacher?"_

_"That's what they want me to do Gran. They want me to tell on them to prove that I am a baby. Besides the teacher just thinks I'm a liar."_

_"Evelyn, they're only manipulating you. They are controlling you into thinking those thoughts just to make you feel worse than you really are."_

_"But I can't go to my teacher."_

_"Have you tried telling your mother?"_

_"No." " Your father." "I don't have a father."_

_"Oh...you have to tell your mom about this. Trust me, she will believe you if the teacher can't."_

With those words in mind, I saw someone from far off spying on me by the water fountain near the courtyard where I am.

On impulse, I ran from Gran hearing her telling me to stop and come back.

_XXXXXXXXX - Flashback End - XXXXXXXXX_

As the session was finally over, they lead me to one of the recreation rooms in Arkham where I sat on a chair watching tv. Even though the session was okay in my standards, I can't help but feel as though that something is off with that psychiatrist. It didn't really make sense of me as of why he would be interested in my past. Those problems back then were resolved long ago. Those things had nothing to do with what was wrong with me; I'm sure of it.

**"In other news - two men rumored to be apart of Rupert Thorne's crime ring were discovered tied to a flag pole carrying two bags of illegal drugs..."**

Well, looks like Gotham isn't the most safest of cities to live in. I can't believe there's so much criminal activity here. How am I suppose to survive in this city after my sentence is over? I have no friends or family here.

**"It looks like this is yet another successful bust by our own vigilante private eye, the Batman."**

_"A pity, is it?"  
_

Another voice startled me out of my train of thought; this time the voice sounded feminine.

When I looked behind me, I came across a girl straightjacket bound. She looked about my age and had dark eyes that looked more like glass from her seemly stone face. Her matted, candy-apple red hair had bangs that split between the small ridge of her nose and acted as a translucent curtain for her eyes. Her small, faint smile reminded me of the Mona Lisa. The things that supposely eased the almost eerie air off her was a hot-pink collar around her neck that had a gold heart-shaped locket.

_"What?"_ I answered back to her and she spoke in that monotone, child-like way again.

_"A pity, is it? That the only way to get rid of darkness is to become darkness."  
_

_"I'm not sure I'm following you."  
_

_"A void is swallowing this city piece by piece. Many people are aware yet unaware of this void's true nature. This "Bat-man" has a minimum involvement with this void that is shrowding this city in an endless field of darkness."  
_

_"Darkness? Void? What does that have to do with some anti-crime radical in a bat costume? What are you trying to get at here?"  
_

_"Simple, my skeptical acquaintance, this city is cursed to die by it's own people."  
_

With that said, she wandered off. Of course, I didn't take most of the things she said seriously from our short conversation.

There is a reason why she is in a straightjacket.

------------- Night -------------

When night came and all the inmates were in their cells, I tried to go to sleep but found that it was difficult to find peace when that girl's words were running through my head.

* * *

I'm trying to make my chapters longer since my prolouge was ridiciously short.

Since the semester is over, it should take less time for me to finish another chapter than this one.

Review Please!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

_I know, I know, it's been two months since I posted anything but bear with me. I've gone through a HUGE writer's block and it's taken me some time to get out of it. Anyway, the chapter that you guys have been begging to see and as a treat, the Joker finally appears in this! ^_^_

Blah, Blah, Blah = Narration

_" Blah, Blah, Blah" = Talking _

_' Blah, Blah, Blah ' = Thinking_

_"**TV** " = **Signs, Tv, etc.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Third P.O.V. - One month later_**

Beeps of machinery echoed through the white room of the infirmary of the asylum.

Two nurses chart vitals and check for any changes on their latest patient, a plump but well-proportioned 19-year old girl named Evelyn Myers.

Even as the nurses continued their work, Evelyn wanted them to leave; she wanted to be alone. Most of all, she wanted to get out of this place.

It was like her doctors damned her when they transferred her to this hell and for a minute, she thought of Dr. Strange as her main tormentor. He may have a humble appearance but underneath that facade lied something more dark and predatory. He increasing asks about her about the people that were there during her childhood and questions her about her 'real' feelings towards them. The first time, of course, she tells him the honest truth about everyone in her past life but it wasn't anything bad; for some reason, it wasn't good enough for him. For every session she joins, she feels as though her medicine has been little by little increasing in dosage; she tries not to lie to Dr. Strange about her life and experiences but it's been increasing getting harder to tell the truth with him. It's like for every answer she gives, the more she's being drugged and she's anything but happy about it.

Even worse, her 'episodes' were back.

She thought that if she just kept in high spirits and cooperate she would soon leave in no time, how more wrong was she. She's had 'episodes' before but none as mentally horrifying and powerful as this one; she felt completely drained and most of all, broken. All she wanted to do was to sleep, forget, and just maybe, never wake up.

:Earlier - Morning:

She laid in her bed after the orderly left with the bits and scraps of what was left of her breakfast.

The rays of sunlight reflected on the front wall of the cell trailing down to the floor beneath her.

She was use to the schedule of this place as she counted the hours left until the guards pick her up to bring her to the recreation room, it was the only place where she didn't feel trapped or caged.

A few days after she arrived at Arkham, she felt as if someone besides the orderly was watching her.

As the days went on she felt that feeling grow stronger and it's beginning to scare her, she doesn't know how it happened but she doesn't want to feel this anymore.

It's caused her to take short glances all around her even when she's in a locked cell room.

Surrounded by the constant silence and occasional outside noises from the endless coming and going staff of the asylum, it seems as though the silence is only something to prepare you for something bigger to happen, like a calm before the storm.

_SSSsssssssssss......._

As sudden as the noise came, it went away.

She thought about what would make such a noise in this place or hour but as she skim through her memory banks, the noice sounded like a pipe releasing air.

But that couldn't be possible since no pipes were no where close to her cell...besides the noice sounded like it came from the cell itself.

She looked up at the window for something causing the new sound.

However there seemed to be no such wind or anything that is hitting against the stained glass; now her nerves were shot to peak.

The air suddenly became thinner and she started to get a bit tipsy.

The sheer ring of the silence around her began to invade her senses as she then felt a breeze by her ears and neck as if someone was breathing on her.

A cold sweat started to form as she unconsciously locked her eyes on the far corner of her cell.

What she saw....

was a spreading shadow that seemed to move on a life of it's own.

Her legs were not her own anymore, as she walked toward the unnatural dark spot even though she wanted to stay clear of it.

As she moved, the darkness started to form into a blurry figure as small as a child.

The ringing of silence kept getting louder and louder with each step near the figure.

Without any warning at all...........

an explosive force blew through her like a tornado as the figure of darkness expanded and then covered the entire cell in black.

She lost consciousness as she heard a scream that resonated throughout the room.

:Noon in the cell:

Evie was sent to the rec room after being discharged from the infirmary; she's still shaken from the morning incident.

As she watched the news report today, it showed wanted crime boss Rupert Thorne and two of his thugs tied up while being surrounded by police officers then to Chief of Police, Angel Rojas and a middle-aged blond reporter.

**_"Chief Rojas, Can you verify rumors that it was the Batman who apprehended crime boss, Rupert Thorne and his gang last night?"_** asked the reporter but the Chief stated to the press with disregard,**_"Do you know of anyone who actually seen this Batman?....Because he's what we call an 'urban legend'." _**

_'More like urban reality in your case. Why is one man able to outwit and outsmart an entire police department yet these dense idiots won't even try to look for a possible suspect on the identity of Batman rather than worrying on capturing him and unmasking him? A bit medieval much...'_ thought Evie as she continued to watch the news.

**_"Well there you have it and only three years time, our crime rate has plummeted to a nation wide low thanks to Gotham's Finest, back to you, Jim." _**

_**"Next up, Billionaire Bruce Wayne contributes an unprecedented sum to Gotham's Children Hospital**_..." the scene switched from the next news reporter to the famed rich playboy giving an enormous check to the hospital administrators. _'Nice to see some people with money be generous...although it would really help if he tried donating to law enforcement at least.'_

_"You seemed to adjusted just fine, stranger."_

Looking back behind her, she sees the red-headed straight-jacket girl she first met in Arkham.

Her name was finally known as Frey Garland after taking part in a few group sessions with her.

_"You know you can call me by my name. We see each other almost every time in rec time."_ said Evelyn and Frey just lackadaisically replied,

_"As you wish it, Evelyn.......So, was that your scream I heard this morning?"_ Confusion crossed Evelyn's face at this question. _"Scream?"_

_"The others and myself couldn't help but hear since it was so high-pitched."_ Evie hastily replied, _"It was nothing for you to be concerned about, Frey."_

She didn't want to tell her the story and she certainly didn't want to relive the moment anytime soon.

_"It may not concern me but it may bring much unnecessary trouble for you if you don't talk about it. You know how Dr. Strange works; he pull it out of you anyway he can."_

_"It's too soon, dammit! I'm not ready."_

_"Sooner or later, you will have to confess even if it's against your wishes."_ With those words, Frey walked somewhere else.

Now being left alone, she just resumed watching the news channel.

_"Strange chick, huh?"_ She turned her head to the side to see a man sitting by her in a chair.

He looked a bit scrawny and had unruly,short brown hair, his prison shirt was sleeveless unlike most of the uniforms see saw in this place.

_"Yeah, a bit."_

_"I heard you were new to this joint. What are you in for?"_

_"To be blunt: theft and attempted murder." "Doesn't sound too bad compared to my case."_

_" The thing is....I can't remember committing them at all. Once minute I was walking home from school and the next I'm being arrested by cops holding some old jewelry in my hand and accused of trying to kill some guy. It was because of that reason I got the insanity plea and got admitted into psychiatric wards and hospitals and eventually here. I'm suppose to be hospitalized for 3 years and if I ever get out of here, I get shipped to Gotham State Peninetary for 3 more years because of the crimes I committed. I'm on my second year now but with Dr. Strange as my psychologist, it may take longer than that."_

_"Sheesh, and I thought the court here was screwy."_

Suddenly without warning, the man slammed his head against the head of the chair tumbling down on the ground , giggling and drooling on the side of his mouth. _'Wha..What...the hell just happened?!'_ being left flabbergasted at the sudden action of this man.

"Rec time over!" One of the guards announced; a guard came up to her and pulled her by the chain of her handcuffs, dragging her away from the strange man on the ground, still to confused by his actions.

* * *

:At Night:

**_E - P.O.V._**

I couldn't stay asleep tonight, I just kept waking up every hour or so.

Besides I'm so cold and the rain is really pouring down hard tonight; damn weathermen, after they said it would be a light shower.

Curling into the blanket and sheets trying to keep warm, the rain pours on the window with each loud, reoccurring force.

I didn't want to open my eyes, I don't want to see something that isn't really there.

Today really messed me up and I really don't want another morning like that any time soon.

Sounds of rain and passerby orderly are heard as I'm trying to stay asleep; my heart keeps pounding in my chest at a painful rate keeping me awake.

A moment later I couldn't take the pain anymore; I sat straight up on the bed leaning on the edge, trying to calm my heart down.

Deranged laughter broke out somewhere in the building that sends chills through my spine; it could be one of the orderlies sharing some horror stories but what kind of sane man laughs like that?

A loud buzz and a sudden opening of steel doors got me out of my thoughts and out of bed.

When I saw that no one was at my cell, I knew something was very off.

I, now, started to see inmates wander across the hallway to who knows where and heard the laughter again.

I didn't want to go out there at the risk of facing who ever caused this chaos but I wasn't gonna stay and let this loon find me; I looked outside my cell door and saw a figure that made me think that I was dreaming.

There across my cell, hanging high above on one of the stone beams like a spider was a clown-like man.

From here, I could see that he was wearing a multicolored straight-jacket, obviously customized and from the ridiciously long sleeves it was unrestraint; we wore just plain pants and was surprisingly barefoot. What really got my attention was that he had long, unruly, green dreadlocks.

Dreadlocks...you don't see that on most clowns.

With the movement and agility of an acrobatic pro, he quickly scaled the top beams and disappeared into the upper levels above.

Since I seemed to be the only inmate left in this part of the asylum, I grabbed my blanket from the bed and covered myself up to keep warm; the rain was making this place colder than usually and I'll be damned if I freeze trying to escape. I had to get to the stairs going down until I got to the first floor, after that, I run the same path that leads to the lounge area of the building; I remember a glass door that was an exit out of the building, if I go through those doors, I'm safe. Was it dangerous? Yes. Will I take the chance? Damn straight. Without a second thought, I left out the cell and began my journey out of this place.

I heard a loud explosion set off that seemed like it came from outside the building and in my reaction to that, I quickly stuck close to the columns lining the balcony in a pitiful attempt to merge with my surroundings; as I continued to go from one column to the other to reach the stairs leading downstairs, I heard the laughter getting louder.

_"Takes after his Pa, wouldn't you say?"_ In a voice that seemed a bit deep but giddy.

My body froze while clinging to the last column that I had to get across to reach the stairs.

Did he spot me? Does he know I'm here? Will I make it out of here in one piece?

_"What did you do to him?"_

I heard another voice, unlike this one, it sounded young, stern, and commanding.

When I figured a moment later that these two were completely interacting with each other, I sighed with relief and almost collapsed from the ordeal; I thought that I had been caught.

I neared the stairway that was at the corner of the hallway and took slow but stealthy steps down keeping my balance on the wall to the right of me.

Closer and closer down, I looked to my left and saw the entire scene across the other side of this floor; the clown man was in the grasp of a man dressed in black.

Is that Batman with the lunatic?

The clown flipped away from the guy I assumed was Batman and unveiled some kind of weapon from one of his long sleeves, like a magician pulling a rabbit out of his hat. At that moment he started to attack, Batman pulled out his own weapon and slung it at the clown like a boomerang. The clown yowed in pain as the boomerang made contact with his hand most likely, causing him to drop his weapon. As the Batman gave a punch to the clown, I heard the sound of ripping cloth.

Getting back to the task at hand, I cleared the steps and looked around for the last set of stairs I needed to walk.

Oh god damn it....

The last set of stairs that I need to clear was on the clown's side of the hallway, however, the path leading to his side was the shortest and fastest one to the stairs. Besides his attention was on the Batman so I may have a chance at getting to the stairs without him noticing me.

As I made up my mind, I continued to stick to the columns one after the other until I reach the corner to the hallway leading directly to the stairs to my right. So far, so good, they're to busy fighting each other to notice me but the hallway is still gonna be challenging to cross with them throwing each other from one end of the hallway to the other like pin-pong balls, if I'm not careful I'll get caught in the crossfire between them.

As I made it all the way to the last column leading to the end of the path, I stayed hidden in the wall blocking the clown's view.

_"Catch me if you can!"_ I heard the clown as he ran and disappeared down the stairs. Since it was Batman now and not the clown, I decide to make my presence known as I began to run to the stairs.

_"What are you doing?!"_ I heard the man in black say to me. When I looked at him, I knew then he really was Batman with the cape and cowl from the news.

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get out of here." 'And away from the clown.'_

_"It's too dangerous for you to go alone with that madman down there."_

_"And what makes you think that it's safer for you than me?"_

_"For one, I'm prepared."_

I had no choice but to keep quiet at that response but that wasn't gonna make me suddenly trust this guy with my life.

_"Well, I'll be fine since you're going after him anyway besides the likely-hood that this guy will pop up will be higher if I go and stick around with you for protection. He seems more interested in you."_ He walked to me until he was towering over me at an arm's length distance; This guy is kinda scary up close.

_"You don't know that. This man will hurt anyone in his line of sight, including you. I won't let him have the chance to get to you alone without any help around you."_

This guy isn't giving me a choice in this.

Irritated and submissively_,"Fine. If you say you'll protect me, then do it. Just don't let him hurt me."_ As he nodded, we both went down the stairs together and walked down a dimly-lightly hallway leading from one path to the other, it was like a maze; both the Batman and I were on our guards. Looks like we didn't have to wait in suspense anymore because Batman was just now drop-kicked in the face by the clown. I see him looking at my direction and he stalks toward me, chuckling at me in a way that gave me chills.

_"Little girls shouldn't play with scary bats." _He said in a scolding but playful way. As he started to get closer, I saw Batman behind him ready to strike. Smirking at him, I responded, _"I can say the same for you." _He didn't get it until he felt a finger tapping him on the shoulder then punched to the ground when he turned his head.

As I saw them continue to fight and wrestle each other on the ground, Batman yelled _"Get out of here, I'll distract him for as long as I can!"_ as he threw another well-aimed punch at the clown's jaw. _"The bridge was blown up, you'll have to either swim for it or wait for Gotham PD to come by boat!"_

I shouted out,_ "Thanks! Kick his ass hard for me, will you?"_ I heard the clown growl deeply at my words managing to do a killer-kick on Batman's stomach, leaving the hero clutching his stomach in pain for a bit. The clown stood up and angrily shouting out at me, _"Don't think I won't remember those words, little girl...Yelp!"_ Acting out of pure stubbornness and slight temperment, Batman pulled the clown's legs off the ground, making the his face hit the ground first; at that chance, he got on the clown's back and struggled to hold down the flailing mass of limbs on the ground.

Then I ran like hell toward one of paths that lead me to the lounge area that lead to the eventual exit outside.

* * *

Phew! Longest chapter I've ever done but not to worry, I will continue to put in more time in making long chapters so you don't have to be annoyed with short ones.

Expect another chapter in three months, guys, cause school has already started and I need to be on my A game for studies.

See ya next time!

Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes, I know. I'm two months late on the promise I made but I'm hoping that the last minute re-editing and touch ups on this chapter was worth my while.**

**A lot of things needed my attention and I had no choice but to put off this chapter a few times see those things accomplished. Now I want you to just enjoy this chapter.**

Blah, Blah, Blah = Narration

_" Blah, Blah, Blah" = Talking _

_' Blah, Blah, Blah ' = Thinking_

_"**TV** " = **Signs, Tv, etc.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Third P.O.V**

Evelyn ran as fast as she can through the dark, eerie halls of the asylum; she knew it wouldn't be long before the Batman couldn't hold off the clown-like monster of a man anymore. Even though she was gaining distance away from the bizarre psychopath, something deep inside her told her that it would take a lot more than distance to be safe from someone like that; the very thought of it made her want to desperately leave more than ever now. After about 5 minutes of running, she slowed down to a stop and leaned heavily against a nearby wall to catch her breath. She wanted to move forward but her legs and knees said otherwise so she settled for a slow walk using the wall for balance; her limbs weren't use to moving at such a strenuous pace and each step felt as though needles were being stabbed into the soles of her feet.

What drove her on was the light at the side of the hall and what it leads to; to her joy, she finally made it to the area of the asylum that held the door to freedom.

When she crept closer to the entrance of the lounge, she couldn't help the smile that formed as she made her way and grasped the side of the open doorway. It has been a month since she's been here and she never got the pleasure of being in the sun because of the institution's rules. It has been so long since she's been outside to feel and breathe the clean air around her and bask in the changing weather of the seasons. It was enough to miss the past institution she's been held in; at least they had the understanding and competence of knowing that being coped up inside for too long can do damage to one's mind and make one's strength wither away. As she was in her own little world, it took her a minute to realize that something was off.

Several people were on the ground, face down; the room looked like it got hit by a tornado and to her despair, the exit on the other side of the room was completely blocked off by a giant Jack-in-the-Box. She was still sore from the run and her balance was wavering as she took careful steps into the room; it seemed as though she was alone despite the people that she hoped were just unconscious.

_"Ah..ooow!"_

It seemed as though gravity and equilibrium were working against her as her leg dragged and ended up getting her foot caught underneath some random man's arm and down to the cold, hard floor, she went. The force of the fall was enough to cause more pain and soreness on her part but she was able to sit up and turn around to see who tripped on.

_"What..?!"_

She was thrown into shock for a moment when she looked at the man's face. His eyes were wide open and filled with veins lining the pupils and he had a wide, Cheshire cat-like grin on his face that was lined with stained teeth but for the most part, he seemed almost frozen, paralyzed from head to toe with a smile that only a clown can love.

Curiosity got the best of her when she went to every single person in the room and found that all of them were in the same state as the man.

_"How am I supposed to get out of here now?"_

A click then the sounds of mechanical gears turning drew her attention to the now-active Jack-in-the-Box as she saw the handle moving by itself.

The room was filled with the "Pop goes the weasel" melody playing in the air. She didn't know what caused the thing to suddenly turn on but she had a pretty good idea that it reacts to sound since she did nothing but open her mouth. Her instincts were screaming for her to run but she wanted to find out what happens next; as she backed away to the entrance for a safe distance, the melody slowly came to an end and the Jack-in-the-Box's head popped up, moving to and fro in a worm-like fashion.

It was only until she saw a pair of large pipes coming out of the box spewing green gas that she ran out of the room and continued forward on her escape. As she looked back, the gas was spreading quickly beyond the room entrance and now she ran with renewed vigor as she was being pursued by the vomit-colored vapor.

Taking different pathways that came her way, she made an effort to escape the gas but to no avail. It only seemed as though the gas was gaining on her, inch by inch.

As she ran for all it was worth, she saw someone at a distance on her path.

It looked like a woman.

To further state her presence, Evelyn screamed and cried for help to the stranger.

The woman turned to her direction, baffled by the scream and sudden appearance of a girl being chased by an unknown gas.

_"This way! Quick!"_

The stranger grabbed Evelyn when she was within reach and sprinted on the path she came in, forcing her to keep up so she won't be left behind.

Evelyn felt her knees beginning to give way until her hand was pulled further forward.

_"Come on, we're almost there!"_

_"Hurry up, I've been running for God knows how long and my legs are about to give out any minute!"_

_"In a minute, we'll be out of here…there!"_

As the woman continued to lead, Evelyn saw a door at the end of the path and it encouraged her to speed up as much as she can;

that and the gas was creeping up on their heels.

Her second savior tonight forced the door open quickly letting Evelyn go first into the stormy weather then heard a loud slam of the door as it was been shut.

When Evelyn looked back, the woman was fully against the door catching her breath and the remains of the green gas leaking out from under the door watered down and merging with the small fog near the ground from the heavy rain; it was then that she thanked whatever god was up there for the rain and stroke of luck.

Together, her and the stranger escaped the gas in time.

Evelyn's legs buckled and next thing she knew, she was on the wet concrete ground face up and hyperventilating.

Her entire body was being cooled down by the refreshing feel of rain.

As she tried to gain oxygen, she can taste and almost drink the water being poured on her.

She couldn't hear anything but the rain and the welcoming darkness that overcame her.

* * *

Next morning...

Evelyn found herself in Gotham General Hospital; when she passed out last night on the concrete, she accidentally split the right side of her temple open when she collapsed.

The paramedics had to rush her to the nearest public hospital to close and stitch the wound.

Now she had to go talk to the police about what exactly happened while she was in Arkham.

So here she was in her room, just watching the news and enjoying her time away from the asylum.

**_"Chief Rojas, Any suspects yet on this bizarre Jack-in-the-Box hostage incident?"_**

**_"I'm not at liberty to reveal whom but I feel confident that our best detectives are closing in on 'em as we speak and I ensure you that once we capture this assailant that we will bring him under proper justice." _**

**_"Will this mean that this next capture will not be aided by the Batman this time, Chief Rojas?" _**

**_"I guarantee that we will do everything in our power to search and arrest whoever the suspect is before the Batman has a means to get to the assailant first." _**

**_"And that's all, will GPD finally make an arrest that Batman hasn't, we can only hope for Gotham's Finest. Back to you, Jim."_**

_'Well this is taking a new spin on racing for the green. Damn clown. What the hell did he want with Arkham anyway, an admission?'_

Just on that thought her nurse came in and with expected guests on Evelyn's part.

She was surprised to see the same woman that rescued her from the gas last night, even more so that she was a cop. She took this moment to finally get into detail on her appearance. She looked of Asian descent with the same blue-black hair that she possessed herself, the difference was that this woman's was more straighter and longer than her own. She had dark brown eyes and a slim figure wearing a black T-shirt with a red jacket and jeans. Despite the casual outfit that threw her off at first sight, she was definitely on the side of the law from the gun holster on her belt and badge she was holding in the palm of her hand.

Her partner looked of African descent and had on proper work-attire compared to the woman, he was bald and looked though he goes to the gym twice a week but didn't look too muscular. His most striking feature was his baby blue eyes that enhanced his good looks and seemed to draw her in.

_"Ms. Myers, the police are hear to see you."_ A man and a woman came through the door to her bed's rear and the nurse exited closing the door behind them, the woman spoke first.

_"I'm Detective Ellen Yin, Ms. Myers, and this is my partner, Detective Ethan Bennett. We'd like to have a few words on what happened in the asylum before and during the attack."_

_"Um...okay. A lot of things happened around me in Arkham that night so do you mind if this story's gonna be longer than expected?"_ Evelyn asked.

_"Don't worry about it, we don't mind at all."_ Detective Bennett said.

As the man reassured her, she just took her time and told the story from what happened in her cell, the escaped patients, the struggle of eluding the psychopath and experience with Batman, to escaping the asylum with her nerves in tact.

It was noon when she finally finished her side of the story. The detectives Benett and Yin, thanked her for her time and started to make way to the door before Evelyn spoke out.

_"Hey..uh Detective Yin."_

_"Yes?"_ Yin spoke in response.

_"I just wanted to say before you go....thank you for saving my life last night."_ Evelyn said.

_"I don't worry about it, it's all a part of my job." _Yin said with an appreciated smile and Evelyn smiled back then they bid each other goodbye.

Later after she had a talk with the detectives, the transporters of Arkham were here and she was driven back to Arkham.

In cuffs, of course.

* * *

**E - P.O.V**

In the Evening...

I was in the rec room watching tv and having an occassional conversation with Frey, as usual until the news bulletin appeared on tv. It showed a red-haired woman in lavender outside by some dock behind a police scene.

**"This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from Gotham Harbor Bay, where the Batman made his latest and possibly, most dangerous capture yet, a terrorist that goes only by the name of Joker. This bizarre, mad man is now currently being apprehended by Gotham PD Detectives Ethan Bennett and Ellen Yin."**

And I see the camera focusing on them right now. The two were keeping a grip on the very clown that I was almost a victim of. His face right now almost made me laugh, he looked like the picture perfect model of a kid being put on time-out. Unfortunately before I had anymore time to bask in the clown's humiliation, the camera focused on another guy that I was close to suspect of being a closet camera-whore. Rojas showed his face yet again for the reporters to flock over.

**"Chief Rojas, are there any details regarding where Joker will be detained at the moment?"** asked the same blond guy that kept reporting the Chief.

**"For now, we plan on bringing him to Blackgate Penitentiary where he will be under interrogation and the highest maximum security possible and to find his motive behind the attempted attack on Gotham's citizens." **replied Rojas.

**"Do you have any comments about the Batman and his deed in saving Gotham from a near-gas attack?"** asked the blond reporter.

**"Chief Rojas, what does this mean for your department if the criminals continue to grow in threat each year since the Batman's appearance?"** asked a random reporter.

Now that is the question that I want an answer for.

**"There will be no comment at this time."** said Rojas and he jogged away from the reporter like a whipped dog.

_"A damn shame that they couldn't put the clown on for a little while longer."_

_"Is that how you like your men to be. Moon-kissed skin, blood red lips, and flowing long hair? Why, Evelyn? I didn't think you that sort of girl."_ Frey teased and even twirled a bit in a way that mocked a high school girl in love in a drama.

At that moment I cackled what sounded like a cross between a hyena and a child for a moment then cracked _"Yeah and suddenly he'll wisked me away into the world of the unknown where there are neverending carnivals, enough cotton candy and corndogs to make you retch, and the night stays forever. If I wanted that then I shoulda stayed with Peter Pan and his lost boys when I had the chance." _

It wasn't long til both of us had the rec room laughing a storm, least the ones that got our crappy homemade joke.

_"But seriously, no I wanted to see that crazed clown pay. I almost got gassed because of him and I can still see those people I saw gassed fresh in my mind, I only hope they're in one peace." _

I just hope that they put that manic in a place far away from civilization where he'll never hurt anyone around him if he somehow escapes.

If he can get in Arkham without being detected until the last minute, what makes them think that he won't escape the same way?

With most of the city filled with civilans surrounding this asylum, the court would have be high to put that psychopath clown here in Arkham.

Besides I don't want to have a reunion with him any time soon.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

Chief Rojas was starting to lose his nerve; he has been interrogating this terrorist clown for the past 6 hours with no breaks and still has no clue or bits leading to the man's real identity or justifiable cause behind this attempted attack on Gotham. The clown has been doing nothing but dodging his questions and spewing random nonsense about meaningless topics. His data analysts were coming with nothing but dead ends concerning this man, even blood and dna samples proved useless.

According to the government, this man was a complete ghost.

What really pissed Rojas off was that once again, the Batman caught the perp.

Meanwhile, Joker was just leaning in his chair balancing all of his weight on the back legs of the chair humming a private tune to himself. Even though he didn't show it, he was infuriated and embarrassed to think that some loon like himself defeated him. Beating him in combat and smarts was one thing but just passing him on to the men in blue to handle was nothing short of an insult. It was like he was homework to just leave on the teacher's desk to grade and throw away if he made good marks. He will deal with Batman for this another time but right now, his main annoyances were the ones in front of him and he'd be a monkey's uncle if he'd explain his joke to these humorless neanderthals like some amateur comedian.

The Chief took out a bottle of aspirin, popping three in his mouth swallowing them whole, to try to calm himself down to a point to where he can talk to the clown without blowing a gasket.

_"One more time, Joker. What's your real agenda?"_ asked Rojas.

_"Well, Chiefy. I just wanted to spread a couple of laughs to a city in need of a smile. You people are much too dull and grey for my tastes so I thought 'Hey! Why not splash some fun and color to your decor?' considering the big ball o' glum in black that frequents your slums, I'd think the good people would like a change in attitude, wouldn't you say, Tubby?"_ said Joker in a way to rile up the easily-tempered cop.

_"Let me get this straight, the reason behind this stunt is because you wanted to see people happy?" _said Rojas trying his best to intrepret his response.

_"That's pretty much what I just said."_ said Joker. He really didn't care how the Chief intrepreted it as long as it involved being away from him. He was quickly getting irritated by him and toying with these stick-in-the-muds was getting old very fast.

_"Alright, that's it. We're done with this clown. Put him in his holding cell and round up security. I want him monitored at all times." _ordered Rojas as two guards had Joker in a tight grip and pulled him up from his chair.

Joker was grinning ear to ear finally getting out of the stuffy room he was forced to be in for 6 agonizing hours. He's never been forced to stay in one spot for so long in his crazed life and he didn't think he would have the restraint to take it anymore.

At least getting the Chief of Police hot under the collar was worth it.

* * *

You know the rules. Review and Rate!!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, guys. A lot has happened to me in the past 2 years that kept me from working on this sorry

Blah, Blah, Blah = Narration

_" Blah, Blah, Blah" = Talking _

_' Blah, Blah, Blah ' = Thinking_

_"__**TV**__ " = __**Signs, Tv, etc.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Evelyn P.O.V. **_

It was a typical day at the recreation room in Arkham Asylum.

The drooling mentally-handicapped happily playing with their toys, the paranoids curled into a ball or isolating themselves from the groups muttering quick incoherent babble, and the obsessive-compulsives putting anything that's out in the open into an orderly fashion or doing on-time rituals of their own preference. Some of the inmates conversed with each other while some others played board games together. The TV, which comes to find out only plays the news channel, stood watched by the usual few that even bothered to care about what's happening out in the real world. As for me, I was playing a game of Bullshit with the guy that had a seizure on me the other day in front of guards.

His explanation for it was not really easy for me to digest.

**-Flashback –**

I was watching the news in the rec room as usual; it seems as though I can't find anything to do but watch the screen. I don't know if it has anything to do with my fear of making any attachments with the wrong kind of people or my longing to speak with someone on my own level besides Frey. Speaking of Frey, I hadn't seen her today at all; not even in session. Maybe I shouldn't pay any mind to the matter besides I don't think she's absent for anything serious or so I hope.

"_Pssh…Hey!"_

I turned my head around at the whispering voice and was shocked to find him of all people back, the seizure chair man; he came by the side of me and sat down in one of the chairs, his eyes looking back in forth in a paranoid state like he was trying to hide something.

"_I need to talk to you."_ He said again in that hushed tone.

"_I can see that."_ I said in a deadpan tone before saying,

"_Why are you whispering?"_

"_Look, just don't ask; just listen okay?"_ He pleaded with before explaining himself.

"_About the other day, what you saw at that time, that wasn't me."_

I inwartly sighed at those words.

"_I know. You're sharing with a roommate; I'm used to being around people with problems."_

'_Another guy with D.I.D. Terrific….'_ I thought to myself.

"_You're getting the wrong idea!"_ He exclaimed.

"_Then enlighten me."_ I responded.

"_The seizure was staged and it was to keep up appearances; the men in white don't know I'm still in bounds if you get my drift." _

He whispered that part close in my ear to mark sure no one, but myself, heard it.

"_How am I supposed to tell if you're really telling the truth and it's not just the meds talking?" _

In this place, I couldn't help but be a little skeptical at his confession.

"_Whether you like it or not, lady; it'll keep you trying to get an intelligent conversation from people that are no more than grown kids. You don't have to believe me but I'm offering you an outlet for communication with one with sense." _

"…_."_ Since he put it that way, I'll have to take his words with benefit of the doubt.

"_I know what you're thinking but just have a few talks with me to just talk." _

"_Okay, let's say your glass isn't half full or gone. How were you able to get in this place without rising suspicion?"_ I responded in a hushed tone.

He answered in the same tone. _"I had an old friend on the inside that managed to get me in here."_

He came to me and whispered in my ear, _"Believe me; this nuthouse is funded by people who aren't known for keeping their hands clean, if you know what I mean."_

The steel entrance doors to the recreation room screeched open with the guards coming through. _"Rec time over; back in your cells!"_

As I saw the orderlies carry him, I kept going over what he said in my head.

**-Now-**

_"Bullshit!" _

_"Wrong-o, missy"_

He proved it by showing me that he indeed had an 8 diamonds.

_"Come on, you been getting it wrong for at least 10 times already. Show a little trust, huh?"_

_"Isn't the point of the game to catch the person off-guard?"_ I responded.

_"Okay, point taken; your move."_

The game continued for a few moments until the two of us were down to our last few cards. He was clearly going to win this one since most of the higher level cards were already played. All I got to play was a Jack, 2 of diamonds, and a..

_"Greetings, ladies and crazies!" _

My train of thought slipped as I heard that voice and dared not to look at his direction.

I heard my friend swear under his breath as well.

"_Jeff, is he coming this way?"_

_"No, thank god. Looks like we'll be seeing this screw-loose a lot more now." _

_"What did the news say about his trial? Why is he here? I thought he was going to Blackgate." _

_"Blackgate doesn't have what it takes to hold this kind of nut. From the trial, he's been in a maximum security prison once but he somehow ended up committing more homicides and managed to even poison most of the inmates by the food in the cafeteria. No prison would take him in after that. The only option was Arkham." _

My mouth said the words before I could run them in my head, _"I don't believe this."_

_"Believe it, lady. He's here for life." _

I put my hands on my forehead trying to push back my growing anxiety and fear.

_"Why hello there!" _

I was hoping that Joker was talking to someone else but suddenly I feel huge long hands on her shoulders gripping me tightly.

_"It's rude to not answer when someone speaks, girly!"_ Joker turns me around to face him and as I look at him, I try not to show fear or aggression. I was already paranoid and anxious about what I did to him. Joker's huge red grin widens as he said, _"Well well, long time no smile, stranger!" _

He starts to lean closer to my face which starts to make me edge away. His grin...his eyes...the way he looked at me...he hasn't forgotten about that time at all.

_"You're quite the little imp when you're near the bat but now you look more of a mouse."_ His expression was growing more sadistic and I started to really fear for my safety. He then eyeballs the cards in my hand, _"I would give you my card but it looks like you beat me to it!" _

Joker laughs maniacally and in a flash, carries on to the next inmate. The card he mentioned, I felt it in my hand and now touching it feels akin to feeling hot acid and in that thought, I dropped my whole deck on the table.

That encounter made me not feel like playing cards anymore. Jeff looked surprised, _"You don't want to finish up the game?"_

_"Honestly, I don't know if I'm gonna be in the mood for games for a long while."_ I admitted to Jeff as I walked away from him and towards a spot in the recreation room where I thought I would be less noticeable.

_"Don't worry. I'll figure out a way to deal with you when I can."_ A deep yet dark, rumbling voice said close in my ear that made me jump and back away.

I saw Joker close to me grinning at me and then making his way towards the television as he started to chuckle deviously. I couldn't think anything as felt the faint sensation of my knees growing weak and my eyes starting to suddenly grow blurry and wet.

_**Evelyn P.O.V. - One month later during the night**_

Tonight felt surreal, then again, every night ever since that day felt that way. I've started to seclude myself inside my own cell not wanting to risk encountering him again. Since I began my voluntary isolation, I've started to reminisce about the good times of my life.

I never had a father but my mother was always there for me, through the good times and bad. Thinking about her made me want to cry. I haven't heard from her since the trial and I wasn't even allowed to contact her since they deemed me clinically insane that day. They thought my condition was too unstable for communication with her.

Thinking about it made my hate for this place and the so-called experts grow.

I heard the door open but I didn't bother to look back.

What's the point? Why care when no matter what I do or say, they're not gonna let me get out of here?

My body stilled when I heard nothing but deep low laughter. I knew that laugh...

I didn't want to look back. I did not want that...that...monster's face to be the last thing I see.

I heard the door close but I heard footsteps coming toward me. I couldn't help but get away from, backing away still not looking at him.

_"Why so scared, girly? Is it the new duds? These were not my first-choice of wears, too dull and boring for my taste." _

I heard him casually talking but I still kept my eyes away. I know what he's trying to do, he's trying to get me under a false sense of security so he could kill me when I least expect it. Like looking for some sick punchline for his own morbid jokes. He seems like the type to do it with him sporting the horror clown look. I felt a shadow come over me as I sensed a hand waving over my face.

_"Hellooo? Anybody home? Do I have to let myself in?"_ He started to muffle his crazy chuckles. No doubt he's escaped with no one noticing. How else would he be in here? I cut to the chase not tolerating his casualness when I know of only one logical reason he's in here.

_"Don't bother trying to draw this out. If you came in here to kill me, just do it. It's not like I have any hope of getting out of here. I might as well die."_

I heard him respond rather sarcastically, _"Oh, you're real fun. Besides who said anything about killing you? I came in here rather wanting to make a little deal." _

_"A deal?"_ I responded back.

_"Mmm-hmm. I've been hearing some of our dear fellow inmates request for you lately." _

Inmates? Wanting to see me? He's lying._ "For what reason?"_

_"Why, to put smiles on their faces, of course!"_ He exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

Last I checked I didn't consider myself a comedian.

_"You make it sound like I'm a funny person." _

_"I think you are, however..."_ He leans in close and gives a scary look, _"if you don't think so, then maybe you aren't so interesting after all."_

Those eyes...those sick and demonic looking eyes bore at me like he was about to get ready to do what I expected when suddenly my mouth became to speak on its own accord, betraying my resolve to accept death when it came. _"I can be funny if you want me to." _

When I saw his mouth grow and twist into a wide, jagged grin, my fear grew with it. _"That's what I like to hear, sweet cheeks."_

I see the clown man continue to look at me as he began to walk backwards without even bothering to look back.

_"Let's see those quips of yours be put to good use."_

Joker left the cell the same way he came in. My life is now in the hands of a psychopathic clown who's only giving me two choices: Either become his personal jester or become another victim of his deadly punch lines.

Read and Review Please!

Who knows, I might be tempted to write and upload my stories faster if I had more feedback.


End file.
